In multi-signal data transfer, differential signaling is sometimes used to transmit information by sending complementary signals on two paired wires/conductors, where the information is conveyed by the difference between the paired wires/conductors. For example, the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI®) Alliance has defined a D-PHY Specification as a flexible, low-cost, High-Speed serial interface solution for communication interconnection between components inside a mobile device.
However, as more efficient ways of transmitting differential signals over the same or fewer number conductors are developed, it would be advantageous to be able to support both legacy differential signaling standards and newer differential signaling techniques.
Therefore, an efficient receiver/transmitter termination network/circuit is needed that support both legacy differential signaling standards and newer differential signaling techniques reusing hardware resources in order to minimize the size of such receiver circuit.